There You'll Be
by Cateyes4
Summary: Tommy and Jude are together but what happens when Tommy might be gone forever, in my story the last eppy of season 2 never happened


**"There You'll Be"**

Jude wake up to something she wasn't use to silence. Usually in the morning she had Tommy trying to get her out of bed, never an easy task. People say when you get older getting up earlier is easier well that wasn't the case with Jude. Jude hadn't been a morning person at 15 and she wasn't anymore of a morning person at 20, well almost 21. She rolled over and scratched her head, she heard the noise of paper by her. She sat up and found a note on Tommy's side of the bed. Things started to become clear again in her brain, they had one of their famous fights last night. Depending on the degree of the fight Tommy could be in the living room, at Kwest's house or even at the studio.

_I wonder what he has to say for himself _Jude thought to herself thinking back on the fight they had last night. About how Tommy really didn't care about that much because she didn't have a ring to show for it and how all the women they are ever around are eyeing Jude up seeing what they can do to have him for themselves. It gets degusting, and Tommy always pretends like it isn't happening. Jude shock her read getting out of her thoughts and opens the note.

_Hey Jude, I came back last night but you were already in bed, so i slept on the couch. Got up early to get to the studio because we are recording today. We can talk about everything later._

_I Love You, Tommy_

Jude shock her head again. They always fought at some points she didn't even know why. Jude got out of bed to start getting ready for the day. After showering and getting dress she went to the dresser to put her jewelry on, she looked at the pictures of her and Tommy that were in pretty silver frames. Jude picked up one it was of her and Tommy in the studio when Jude was still 15, it was a couple months after they first met, Tommy had his arm around her and they are smiling up into the camera. Jude remembered so many of the late nights they shared in that studio. They would never leave till the song was done and everything was perfect on it.

One of the other pictures was of them at Jude's 18th birthday party when Tommy kissed her in front of everyone. It was such a big moment, Jude never wanted it to end. She felt like she finally found the person to complete her. Jude smiled at the memories filling her head. _Tommy was always the person she wanted to complete me _Jude thought. With that Jude put the picture down and headed out to go to the studio. She got into the H2 and headed over to G-Major.

_When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me_

Jude was driving to G-Major when she saw a road block, _what the hell is going on?_ She asked herself. She saw that there was a flashing lights everywhere. cop cars, a fire truck and an ambulance, it was a huge accident. As Jude got closer she saw they was a cop directing traffic, she rolled down her window to have him tell her were to go but right before she started to speak she show one of the cars, or what was left of it. A royal blue viper.

"Oh my god" she cried out, the coped looked at her like she was crazy "That's my boyfriends car...isn't that Tom Quincey's car. I'm Jude Harrison, tell me what happened." Jude started to break down right there in front of that cop. The car had been pushed together at both ends it was half the length it use to be. Jude got out of the car. The cop stopped her from getting any closer to the site. "Miss you have to stay back."

"Tell me what happened, where is he?" She demanded with all the strength she had left which wasn't much.

"His been taking to General Hospital, his was mercy flighted" The cop said blankly trying not to make it sound any worst then it already did. But it was bad, Tommy was in for the fight of his life and this one had nothing to do with engagement rings or girls.

"You have to help me get to him, I'm all he has here, he needs someone there with him" She pleaded with the cop. They gave her a escort to the hospital by then the media was all over the place. They were like crazed dogs for the story it bad Jude want to throw up. Tommy could die and all they cared about was the story.

Jude walked in through them all, trying to get to Tommy as fast as she could. She just knew she needed to be there she could feel it in her bones. She got up into the intensive care unit and found a nurse.

"Mr. Quincey is in surgery right now, he lost alot of blood and has internal bleeding." the Nurse said as straight and without emotion as she could, but the damage was bad and Jude could see it in her eyes. "There is a weighting area over here, and I'll have the doctor come see you as soon as possible." the nurse added.

"Ok but promises me this, no matter what may happen when you hear something please tell me." Jude asked weakly, her strength was dying.

"Of course, Miss. Harrison." The nurse said, squeezing Jude's hand. "Would you like me to bring you anything well you wait."

"No I'm fine" With that Jude went and sat down. In truth Jude needed to eat, she hadn't had anything all day and was starving but she couldn't eat she was to upset to eat. Soon Kwest, Darius and Portia were at the hospital too. They had both know Tommy for along time. Jude was a little surprised Portia had come but didn't really thing about it, she just wasn't Tommy and Jude's biggest cheerleader. Soon Jamie and Spiederman showed up. Jude really didn't talk to anyone they were all talking among themselves. Jude found her self looking out the window. She look at the sun and how peacefully the world seemed from up there. She always loved looking out at the world, Tommy always use to laugh at the simple way she stared at the world almost through the eyes of a child.

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

She saw a little blue bird flying through the sky and saw another blue bird come just above and to the right of the first bird almost protecting it. She thought back to all the times Tommy had protected her, even when she didn't want him to like when she try to save her butt from Darius cutting her from the label and she almost messed it all up.

Or all the trip out to the farm house to fix songs and make new hits for people to remember her by. She always loved the drives out to the farm house, the wind plowing through her hair. It was the complete feeling of freedom, the freedom for them to be whatever they were at the moment, friends on the verge of becoming more or lovers in secret. It didn't matter they were just them at the farm house and on the car rides there.

Jude was always better when Tommy was around. It was hard to explain, she just was better and greater at everything. Everyone saw it and now everyone saw what Jude was like when she might lose Tommy. Everyone did a scared talking thing, they couldn't take the silence. Jude was living in it, she blocked out everyone, talking to them just kept reminding her of all the times they had spend together. _There aren't over, they can't be over yet. _Jude thought and couldn't take it anymore she broke down in tears. Sadie came over and put her arms around her little sister, who never seemed so little before.

Jude had never really been her age she was more Tommy's equal at 15 then most 23 year olds were. But today she didn't even look 20 she looked young and so very breakable. "He can't leave me, he just can't" She cried out, finally letting everyone see what was going on in her head.

"Tommy is a fighter, Jude and your his reason to fight, he wont give up."

"But what if he doesn't think I don't care anymore?" She search for an answer "We had such a stupid fight last night and why it was pointless. What if he thinks I don't love him anymore, he'll have nothing to fight for." With that she broke back down.

"Jude, he would never believe you didn't love him, it's impossible for you two not to love each other." Sadie said looking right in Jude's eyes. Tommy had always been the one to save Jude, to left her up. Now without him she didn't know what to do.

She owed Tommy so much, he made her who she was, now she couldn't do anything to save him. There hadn't been many times in her life Jude felt completely helpless, but she did now and it was eating away at her.

_Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me_

The nurse came to tell them that Tommy was still in the operating room. They asked her a million questions but since Jude breakdown she didn't say much. The nurse just rattled off so much stuff Jude didn't bother listening.

Finally Jude said something, "Saying he gets out of surgery, what are his chances of a full recovery?"

"The varies greatly depending on how her responds." The nurse replied

"Worst case?"

"He could be vegetable." the nurse stated

This hit Jude like a ton of bricks, she could say or do anything. What could she do with her life if she could never talk, never sing, never write with Tommy again. Everything in Jude's life revolved around Tommy, what would she do if he could never be a part of her life like he had once been?

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

After the nurse left, everyone went down to get food, they asked Jude if she wanted to come but she wasn't about to leave. They told her they bring her something back but she didn't plan on eating it. Jude was alot weaker then she knew. Soon after they left Jude went back to looking out the window, the day was turning to night now. The stars were coming out. The world was starting go to sleep, but her world was fighting to survive.

Soon Jude began to drift off to sleep, she tried to stay awake but her body needed rest and was going to get it at any cost. Jude began to drift away into the world that her dreams held.

_Jude woke up in a big Italian villa, there was white curtains hanging from the windows blowing in the breeze from the ocean. You could smell the ocean in the air. There was a huge fire place on the one wall with candles lit in it, there where candles everywhere. Jude looked down she was wearing a long flowy white dress. She heard a noise. "Hello? is someone there?" from behind one of the openings appears a man. "Tommy!" Jude cried out running to him._

"_Oh course it's me." Tommy answered _

"_But how I thought I was losing you, how?" Jude asked so confused_

"_Lets not talk about that, I just needed to tell you how much I love you and that no matter what happens I will always be here with you."_

"_Don't talk like that I need you, your my world"_

"_Shh don't cry, whatever happens, I will always love you, now I have to go."_

"_No you can't don't leave me please!" Jude cried out _

"Don't leave me" Jude cried out loud as she wake up, she broke down into tears again.

While Jude started to collect herself the nurse came in, "Miss" Jude looked up "Mr. Quincey is out of the operating room his being moved into a room if you like to see him."

"Is he awake?"

"Still to early to tell his still under" the nurse replied

"Please take me to him"

"Of course" with that the nurse lead her to the room that they had moved Tommy into.

_'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always_

Jude got into his room and wasn't really sure what to do. _What would Tommy want me to do _she asked herself. With that she started to talk "Hey there Quincey, Jeez you have had me here all day, it almost reminds me of waiting with Sadie all day so she could get tickets to your show." Jude sat down in the chair next to Tommy's bed. "So I got your note, guess this is as good a time as any to tell you how I feel." she cleared her head "I love you Tommy, I've loved you from the first moment stared into your eyes. I didn't know way but I just wanted to be as close to you as possible. I still do. I never want to tell you go Quincey and I wont." Tears started to fill her eyes "so you better fight and fight hard, because I'm not ready to give you up yet."

With that Jude didn't know what else to say, so she did something she hadn't done in years since her grandmother stop making her get dressed up and go to church on Sundays when she was little, she prayed. She prayed that she would have the strength to deal with whatever happens and she prayed to god that he would see how much Tom Quincey still had to do in this world.

Soon she feel asleep her head resting on Tommy's bed. Tommy began to shift in the bed. He slowly opened his eyes, no sure of where he was smelt a welcoming scent, the smell of Jude shampoo. Tommy felt a heavy lump by his side, he slowly turned his head, every time he moved it hurt. Then he saw where the smell was coming from..."Jude" He said weakly. But Jude heard him she sat up.

"Tommy?" Jude looked at him in disbelief, "Oh my goodness, Tommy your awake." Jude stood up and hugged Tommy.

"Ouch" Tommy screamed out in pain "Wait what happen to me?"

"I'll tell you later all that matters is that your here and I'm here and no matter what Tom Quincey, I love you with all my heart." With that She gave him a big kiss, "are you ok? I'm going to call for the nurse," With that Jude went to the door and screamed for the nurse, she came in and checked his vital signs, the whole time Jude didn't live his side. The nurse explained to him what had happened. He didn't remember alot from the impacted, but that didn't really matter. All that matter was that they were together again.

Jude curled up into the bed with Tommy after all his visitors had left, there was no way she was going to leave him. "Jude?" Tommy asked

"Yes Quincey"

"Did they bring my cloths in here?"

"Yea, why?"

"Can you go into leather jacket, there should be a small black box in it." Jude did as Tommy asked

"It's in here." Jude told Tommy bringing it over

"Open it" Tommy directed as Jude got back on the bed. Jude opened it and inside was white gold band with a 2 carat round brilliant diamond in the center. Jude held her breath. "Last night I knew some of what you were saying was true. I now I love you and I want the rest of the world to know your mine. Jude Harrison, will you marry me?"

"Yes Tommy Quincey I want nothing else in the world then to spend the rest of my life with you"

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
There you'll be_

The End

_there you'll be_ is by faith hill I don't own the song or the characters but i do own the story idea


End file.
